The Hero's Tome
by JeevasDemyx
Summary: The Hero of Time… All know of his travels to save Hyrule and the Sacred Realm. But how?  Let us fallow the steps of a forgotten being, the other partner to the Hero of Time sent by the gods to record his quest and fated to fall into obscurity.  M Later


The Hero's Tome

\O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/

Hello, my name is JeevasDemyx and this is a "day dream" I've had for a long time now and have finally decided to write it down. This story is about if my character were born into The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess Games. I have no idea how far I'm gunna take this so just bare with me please. This idea came from how I think Link couldn't have possibly done everything he did alone, he would have been mentally destroyed if he did, and from how I try to put my character into everything I like… please don't shoot me for that…

Additional Info  
Name: Before Link – Blue  
After Link- Chelinka

Fairy: Mari  
Horse: Ebony

Age: beginning – Baby  
Meets Link – Physically 4, Mentally Adult  
Growing up with Link – Slow growth to age 7 then grows normally  
Traveling with Link – Physically 7 and 17, Mentally Adult and Veteran

Skin: Ivory  
Eyes: Multitude shades of blue, constantly merging, mixing and changing depending on mood and emotions  
Hair: Blue with a silvery-white shine

Personality: To Link – Motherly and Brotherly (romantically in secret)  
The Great Deku Tree – Admiration, Respect and Childlike  
Kokiri: Indifferent but still cares for their safety  
Mari: Heated but trusting, close friends despite treatment of each other  
Ebony: Respect and Fondness  
Navi: Irritated but cares for safety  
Strangers: Aloof and Indifferent, uncaring

Summary: The Hero of Time… All know of his travels to save Hyrule and the Sacred Realm. But how?  
Let us fallow the steps of a forgotten being, the other partner to the Hero of Time sent by the gods to record his quest and fated to fall into obscurity. The writer of The Hero's Tome. Enjoy~!

\O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/ ~ /O\ ~ \O/

Chapter 1: The Storytellers Death and Rebirth

An emerald cloak flutters about mingling with the leaves. Its owner frantically bounding through the forest, racing to reach the entrance.

Brown and White shapes chasing the emerald. Talons spread, fangs barred and bloody eyes.

Both hunters and victim panting labored breaths, desperately striving to defy the other.

Branches snap from the emerald giants, dirt ripped from beneath the greens, harsh splashes from half dried pools.

The emerald cloaked being veers a sharp corner, through a log opening to come upon boulders blocking all the passages. He collapses to his knees the hood falling from his head…

The Brown and White Wholfos approach accompanied by their deafening cries…

…

….

…..

A red bathed being lies within a clearing. His emerald cloak soaked and clotted to a ruby hue. Panting fills the clearing as the ruby man draws shallow, sharp breaths… except for a small sound. Soft cries coming from behind small bushes. The ruby man glances across to them and weakly pulls himself to them. He blearily peeks through them.

A small bundle shifts to the side; the man pulls the folds away revealing a tiny head full of thin blue hair. Sapphire eyes blink blankly at him, the cries momentarily ceased.

The man stares at the bundle his vision blurring as he reaches for it. He pulls the child closely to his chest and whispers…

"I have failed… I could not live to see him born… I am very sorry, but I must ask you to take my place… For I will not be able to record my birth right… I leave my tome; The Hero's Tome to you… My you live as I have not…"

The man moves over the child, places an old hard bound book beneath the child, and slices his throat.

His blood sprays over the child covering it and the book with the little left of his life.

Three beings watch sadly as this occurs; a woman of blue as clear as the sky; a woman of green as crisp as the forest; a woman of red as rich as the earth.

Further in the forest a tree mightier than the rest rustles softly and speaks.

"My children… there is a new child among us… bring him to me at once… and make haste before he befalls the fate of his predecessor…"

Warm glows flutter around the tree, boys and girls dressed in green, gather and depart together deeper into the woods.

They gather the bundle and book and take them to the tree.

The tree sighs and opens its wide mouth and the bundle and book are thrown within.

The child stares at the darkness, its hand gently grasping an edge of the book.

"You will grow and wait within me till The Hero appears, and then you shall write. And document him as was your predecessor fate, as is now yours…"

The child blinks, closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber…


End file.
